Spinjitzu Masters
by Braelyn-the-Ninja-and-Friends
Summary: Can five ordinary teens save the world? Better yet, can they tolerate each other while doing it? Follow the five students of Sensei Wu as they become ninja and defeat Lord Garmadon. Rated T to be safe. If you read, I thank you. If you don't, it's fine :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Braelyn the Ninja! This is my first fanfiction, and my friends and I just joined. If you want to suggest any fanfictions to us, feel free! If you take the time to read this first chapter, then I hope you like it.**

* * *

Braelyn POV

I smiled as I entered Four Weapons. The home of my best friend, Nya Flamey. But unfortunately, her idiot, but cute, brother, Kai, lived here too. Even worse, he was the reason I was here. My foster father had asked him to fix some old swords a while back and, after a month of waiting, I had been given the task of asking why it was taking so long.

As I saw Kai pull a sword up and frown at it's bent shape, I laughed. He seemed to notice me and had a truly guilty look in his amber eyes. I sighed, not even bothering to ask why the swords weren't finished. "You're the Master of Procrastination, y'know that?" I slapped him on the back of the head, playfully. "General of Laziness! Captain of Idleness!"

"Alright, alright, you've gotten your point across quite clearly, Braelyn!" Kai laughed, knowing that my teasing was all in good fun. "I'll get started now."

Nya entered and, upon noticing me, pulled me into a hug. "Brae! How are you?" Before I could answer, Kai started to bang a mallet down on one of the old swords. He no doubt started at that exact moment on purpose, as he likes to test my limits.

Suddenly, he stopped. I was about to snap at him to keep working, maybe slap that messy brunet head of his, but then I saw what he saw. Outside the sky was going dark. Perfect black clouds covered the sky. Not like thunderclouds, these were darker. I walked over to the window and sucked in a breath.

There were skeletons dotting the horizon.

Kai POV

I jumped into action. I pulled on some of the armor we had around and began to head out. But then I remembered the girls. I spun to face them. "Stay here. I mean it," I added, looking directly into Braelyn's royal purple eyes.

Darting out of the shop, I swung my sword at a skeleton, knocking it's head off. Okay, gross, but that's fine because I defeated it! Yay me! I attacked a few more, trying to keep the horde at bay.

I suddenly felt pain in my foot. I looked down to see the skeleton head with it's teeth grasping my foot firmly. I kicked it off, causing it to fly through the air. Two other skeletons began applauding.

I looked over at them just in time to see Nya knock them both over with a staff. "I thought I told you to stay back!" I cried, angrily.

"We gave you exactly forty two seconds of us 'staying back,'" came a voice from behind me. I spun around just in time to see Braelyn take out three skeletons with only her fists. She strode up to me, smirking. "And now we're here, so get used to it."

I sighed, taking out another skeleton. "Fine, but just try to keep up!" I disarmed a skeleton, then literally disarmed it.

"Oh, you'll be the one needing to keep up with us!" Braelyn laughed, running off. I watched as she continuously kicked skeletal posterior, her always perfect brown hair swaying begin her. I whistled. What a girl.

Then I remembered I should be doing that too! I slashed a skeleton with my sword, then another. There were so many! Could it get worse?

Suddenly, their leader hopped in front of me, complete with four arms, each equipped with a dagger. Argh, I totally jinxed myself! It got worse!

I tried to defend myself, I really did! But he was too fast and, with four daggers, I didn't stand a chance. I parried and blocked, but he kept forcing me back. He finally knocked my sword out of my hand and I was pushed to the ground. He began spinning all of his daggers. I backed up slowly, trying to avoid the four lethal blades that could kill me at any moment.

"NINJA GO!" Suddenly, a golden tornado swept the skeleton leader out of the way. I watched in awe as the golden whirlwind pushed the skeleton around, until it stopped and revealed an old man. At least, I assumed he was old, with his long white beard. He wore a straw hat, white kimono and held a staff in his hands.

"Sensei Wu, your spinjitzu looks rusty," the skeleton hissed, regaining his balance.

The man, apparently Sensei Wu, got into a defensive position. "Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai."

I tried to get up, but I must've twisted my foot in a weird way, so I couldn't. As I struggled, I noticed that Samukai threw all four of his daggers at Sensei Wu. The old man dodged, but the daggers hit the water tower, causing it to shake unstably. It began to fall. Uh oh. And I was right in it's path.

* * *

**If you read this, thank you! Another thing, I need you guys to vote on a poll to see what Braelyn's element will be, k? Thanks, love you! *throws candy at you* HERE YOU GO~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Frosti1212, KaitouKiwi, and mykindleisawesome for your fantastic reviews and thank you for your constructive criticism! **

* * *

Nya POV

I watched in horror as my older brother was almost killed. I say almost because an old man turned into a golden tornado and spun Kai out of the way of the collapsing water tower. But I found it hard to breathe normally again. I was just so scared! My heart was beating like humming bird's wings. I was nearly hyperventilating. My hand was over my chest, in a relieved position. I began to calm my rapid, shallow breathing, when I was suddenly yanked from my place!

A bony claw had grabbed me up and pulled me back onto a skeletin's car. "Kai! Braelyn! Help!" I screamed, my frightened feelings coming back to me. Where were these creeps taking me?! I struggled against the firm grasp of the claw, trying to escape my captivity to no avail. All I could do was scream and hope that my brother and best friend would save me.

Braelyn POV

Kai was devastated. Completely and utterly. I was too, but I didn't take my rage out on that old man who _saved Kai's freaking life_! Seriously, Kai has some MAJOR anger issues. He started complaining that Sensei Wu didn't use his spinjitzu to save Nya and ranted about how he was going to save his sister.

"Kai, those were _skeletons_," I pointed out to my idiot companion. "They live in the underworld. We can't cross over there."

"Correct, Braelyn," the elder smiled at me. "But I fear that if they truly are under the jurisdiction of Lord Garmadon, things are far worse than they seem."

"Lord Garmadon? Underworld?" Kai asked, confused. I couldn't blame him. His sister was just snatched from him, after all. Everything must be going by pretty quickly. "What can we possibly own that's so important to them? Why would they take my sister?"

"The fate of Ninjago is at stake," the elderly man began, then rocketed into a story. I listened intently. "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, using the five elemental weapons. Scythe of Quakes, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, Sword of Fire, and Kusarigama of Steel. These weapons were so powerful, no one could possess all five at once.

"When he died, his two sons promised to protect the weapons at all costs. The eldest was devoured by darkness, breaking his promise and trying to take the weapons for himself. The younger was forced to battle his brother, until the older was cast into the underworld.

"Peace was restored to the land, but the younger was afraid that another person would try to take the weapons for themselves, so he hid them, placing a guardian at each to ward off intruders. Fearing his own demise, gave an honest man the privilege of hiding the map to the location of the weapons. That honest man was your father, Kai. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and I must retrieve the weapons before he does."

"You're the younger brother," Kai breathed, looking at Sensei Wu with new respect and maybe a hint of admiration. I could relate, as I felt the same. "So, you came looking for the map?"

"No." The man's answer surprised me. If he wasn't looking for the map, what else could be important enough to come all the way out here? "I came looking for you two."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Us? Sensei Wu continued, "If Samukai and Garmadon collect all five of the weapons, I may never be able to stop them again. But you," he spun to face Kai, "have the fire within! I will teach you to harness it. Train to become a spinjitzu master! And you," he turned to me, "have a strong will and mind. Stubborn, but also smart and quick. You too, can become a master of spinjitzu."

As I stared at him, dumbfounded, I could vaguely hear Kai start to stomp off, muttering about not getting involved in sibling rivalry. I turned to see him get tackled by Sensei. "You were not even ready to face my pinky toe!" I laughed at this truthful statement. Kai was definitely not the best fighter. "Only when you two become spinjitzu masters, will you be able to get your sister back and face Lord Garmadon."

I was astounded. I could become a spinjitzu master? This was amazing! I couldn't wait! The best part was getting Nya back, of course. But I was seriously excited. Part of me was searching for hidden cameras, thinking that this must be a prank. But another part of me was raring and ready to go, excited to see the impossible.

Kai POV

Well, Braelyn looked excited. I was only doing this for Nya. That's it. Not for me, not for Brae, not for Sensei Wu, not for all of Ninjago! Just Nya. Who cares if I became a ninja? I didn't even care if I had a chance to become the best ninja ever! This was only for Nya. Only Nya.

* * *

**Thank you, Frosti1212 for your element suggestions, I used Steel. And for those who don't know, a kusarigama means sickle and chain, and that's basically what it is. Search it up on Google images if you want. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism s always welcomed!**


End file.
